


The Avengers Prank War

by Game_of_Thorns



Series: The Avengers Prank War [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prank War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_of_Thorns/pseuds/Game_of_Thorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton causes trouble on a slow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters nor am I making any money from this.

Clint Barton was bored. Very, very bored. The entire tower seemed to know this and did not care. He was, at that moment, lurking in the air ducts above Agent Coulson’s office, where the agent had just left to go to lunch with Natasha, who’d said that Clint was not to be present in the area or she’d shoot him. As he sat in the air duct, an idea came to him.

Causing trouble was both very appealing and seemed to come naturally to him. He smiled to himself as he unscrewed the vent covering to snatch Coulson’s stapler off his desk. He knew that Coulson disliked Agent Sitwell and decided that Sitwell’s office was the perfect place to hide the stolen stapler.

Later that day, it was unclear to him if or how Coulson had retaliated but he heard the man arguing with Agent Sitwell outside Coulson’s office. After some choice remarks about Coulson’s relationship with Clint, the archer had taken all of Sitwell’s pens and hidden them in Coulson’s desk.

Clint returned to the air duct above Agent Sitwell’s office and he smiled to himself, waiting and watching.


End file.
